Tieria's Birthday Surprise
by MapleRose
Summary: CHAP 1: "Present? What for?" "For your birthday of course. Which I heard is today." "Why?" "Because people usually give you presents on your birthday." CHAP 2: "What's a birthday?" As Lockon tries to explain to Tieria about birthdays and births.
1. A Present? for Me?

**Author's notes**:Apparently it's Tieria's birthday. Plus with all that happened in the latest episode, made me write this short and random thing XD Timeline-wise, not sure, up to you to decide XD

* * *

**A present? for Me?**

Tieria Erde stared suspiciously at the package in his hands.

"What is this?" he asked the Meister who gave him the package with narrowed eyes.

Allelujah Haptism smiled innocently. "It's a present of course!"

"Present? What for?"

"For your birthday of course. Which I heard is today."

"Why?"

"Because people usually give you presents on your birthday."

"Hmm..." Tieria was still unconvinced. The package in his hands was a light, flat, and square box, wrapped in fancy paper with a bow on the top. He started flipping the box over to examine it, when Allelujah quickly stopped him.

"W-Wait, don't do that."

"Why?" Tieria stopped, even more suspicious.

"Just open it will you?" Was it just Tieria, or did Allelujah sound a little.. strange?

Tieria sighed mentally. If he opened it, maybe Allelujah will go away and leave him be. "Fine."

He carefully undid the bow, and started to take the wrapping paper off carefully.

"No no, you're supposed to rip it off," Allelujah told him impatiently, making gesturing motions with his hands.

Tieria gave him a strange look, but did as told, so Allelujah would shut up.

As Allelujah watched with eager eyes, Tieria ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing a brown cardboard box.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Tieria asked, unamused.

"Open it of course!" Allelujah sounded as if he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. "And open the lid quickly," he added, knowing that Tieria will probably pry it open slowly.

Tieria took a hold of the lid of the box, not noticing the mischievous grin on Allelujah's face. He popped it open, and--

Before Tieria could register what was going on, something flew toward him and slapped him right in the face. Then all he could feel was something wet and sticky sliding down his face. For the moment, he was too shocked to feel anything else, like anger.

He heard a maniacal laughter coming from Allelujah, as he doubled over at Tieria's expense. Of course, Tieria couldn't see that, since his glasses were covered with whipped cream, bits of pie crust, jam, and other gooey stuff he couldn't name.

"Pffttt!" he spat out the cream that got into his mouth. Calmly, almost too calmly, he off his glasses, cleaned them on his shirt, and wiped his face with his sleeve. _Someone _was going to do his laundry for him later.

Allelujah was laughing hard, and one finger was pointed at Tieria.

"I...can't... believe you... fell for...it" he gasped out in between laughter.

Tieria looked at him in disgust for a second, before grabbing his outstretched arm. Allelujah stopped laughing.

"Allelujah Haptism, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oops, time to run," whispered Allelujah, before wrenching his arm out of Tieria's grip and making a run for it down the hall of the Ptolomaios. He heard footsteps behind him, and Tieria yelling "Get back here!" He ran faster, still laughing maniacally.

_Oh Great, Now look what you've done Hallelujah!_

_What? You thought it was funny too._

_Yeah, but I'm going to be the one getting blamed for it..._


	2. What's a Birthday?

**Author's notes:** This was written in response to a fic written by **mana_blue_rose **at LJ**.** I wondered if Tieria knew about birthdays and birth and also....

* * *

**"What's a birthday?"**

Tieria looked at the man standing in front of him blankly.

"A party?" he asked, not comprehending what he just learned.

"Yes, a party," Lockon replied, "You know, to celebrate your birthday."

Christina had asked Lockon to ask Tieria about throwing him a party, after just finding out that today was his birthday. However, knowing Tieria, they thought it wasn't the best idea to throw a surprise party, so they decided to ask him for permission first.

"Why?" asked Tieria.

Lockon blinked. "W-Why?" he laughed a little, "Because it's your birthday."

"You already said that," Tieria pointed out flatly. "I meant, why celebrate. What's so important about this 'birthday' you speak of?"

Lockon raised an eyebrow. The way he said that, it's as if...

"Tieria, do you know what a 'birthday' is?"

Pause.

"No." Tieria replied, and gave Lockon an "and-I-don't-care" look. He turned to walk away, uninterested.

"W-Wait!" Lockon called out, thinking quickly. He knew that Christina would be disappointed and sad if she couldn't get to throw a party.

Tieria stopped and turned to Lockon with a "whatever-it-is-you-want, make-it-quick" stare.

"Don't you want to know? About birthdays?"

Lockon thought for a moment that Tieria would say no and leave, so he was a little surprised when Tieria replied, "Tell me. What's a 'birthday' and why is it important."

"Well..." Lockon scratched his head. How do you explain the concept of a birthday? Every normal kid seemed to know about it so naturally, and he had forgotten whether his parents had to explain it to him when he was little or not. But then again, Tieria wasn't normal.

"A birthday, you know, is the anniversary of the day you were born."

Tieria stared at him blankly. "Born?"

"Uh, yes." Lockon failed to see what was so confusing about the word "born".

"I do not understand." said Tieria. It seemed as if he was now curious.

Lockon frowned, thinking, "Um, you know, when you uh, came into existence in the world."

Tieria tilted his head. "You mean when I was 'awakened'?"

Lockon blinked. _Awakened?_ "Uh sure, yeah, that's what I meant." _I think_.

"Why, how are other people born?"

Lockon's eyes widened. That was a rather unexpected question. "Uh, people are usually born from their mothers," he replied quickly, hoping it'd be enough to satify Tieria's curiosity.

"Really? Do you mean they come from _inside_ her?" he looked a little disgusted, "How does that work? How can one person come from another? Where does the child originally come from?"

No such luck. It only brought on more questions.

Lockon gulped. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He felt his cheek suddenly grow hotter. How was he going to explain to Tieria where babies came from?

Every kid had probably been curious about their origins. They'd usually ask their parents about it. However, Tieria probably didn't have parents, and Lockon doubt anyone had bothered telling him before.

_How did a conversation about birthday parties turn into one about childbirth and where babies come from?_ Lockon mentally slapped himself for offering to tell Tieria about birthdays. Maybe he should just forget about it and tell Christina to cancel the party.

He looked back to Tieria, and grimaced mentally as Tieria looked back at him with expectant eyes, still waiting for his answer.

"Uh, um, you see..." Lockon stuttered, mind whirling to come up with something, while trying to stall for time. He hoped that if he took long enough, Tieria will get bored or impatient and leave.

But those eyes continued to stare at him. _Great, now he's really curious._

"Uh, well, when a man and a woman love each other, they uh..." Lockon started to panic. He searched in his brain for what words his parents used for the "birds and the bees" talk, but he just couldn't remember how he learned the secret of creating life.

"Yes? They what?" Tieria prompted.

_Why doesn't he get impatient and leave!?_ Lockon wondered if he should tell him the story about the stork. Would Tieria be gullible enough to believe it? Or should he just tell the truth. But Tieria might get disgusted, or worse, not understand it since... Besides, he didn't really feel like explaining the mechanics of life creation.

"They uh, they, have a baby!" Lockon blurted out. Then wanted to slap himself.

Tieria rolled his eyes. "I figured that much. I was asking _how_."

Lockon gulped again. Why was Tieria being so persistent? Was he genuinely curious, or did he already know, and just wanted to see Lockon looking nervous?

"They.. just do. It's.. the miracle of life." _How did I get into this?!_

Tieria looked as if he wanted to say something. But before he could, a voice called out from behind them.

"Hey! There you are," Christina ran up to them. She didn't notice the huge sigh of relief from Lockon, nor how he was holding his chest to calm his racing heart.

"So? Are you ready for the party?" she asked.

_Right, the party!_ Lockon almost forgotten why he was here talking to Tieria in the first place.

"I was just talking to Tieria about it. He said he'll be happy to come." Lockon ignored the glare coming from Tieria. Anything to get his mind off the question of birth and child creation.

"Great!" Christina clapped her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. She grabbed Tieria's arm and towed him towards the mess hall. "Let's go, I got everything ready!"

_Wait, did she say everything was ready?_ Lockon face-palmed. _If she was going to go ahead and throw a party anyway, why did she tell me to ask Tieria first?_

As he followed Christina and Tieria to the mess hall, Lockon made a mental note to never volunteer to tell Tieria, or anyone else, about anything remotely related to birthdays again.

.....

_Omake_

"Lockon, Tieria Erde told me to ask you."

"What is it Setsuna?" Lockon smiled.

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

**endnotes:** not sure how much Tieria knows about the origins of life XD Unfortunately Lockon had to explain it to him. As for Setsuna, I doubt his parents told him before he killed them.... so maybe he really doesn't know! XD


End file.
